Hand-Written Valentine
by Anzel Wolveine
Summary: All the girls crowd around Kevin, and I'm left watching from the sidelines; what I would give to even have a chance... (KevEdd, Prompted One-Shot)


**Prompt: "Ok, valentines day. Girls wanting Kevin and sending him gifts and wanting him to be their valentine, but Edd receives an anonymous card..." ~ MrGrey  
**

* * *

There's something very lonely about being at the other end of the spectrum on Valentine's Day. All these happy couples, the lovestruck teens and enamoured eyes poring over lucky, single youths.

And then there was me.

Certainly, my eyes played similar games as all the rest, lingering here and wishing there, but it wasn't quite the same. For some time ago; roughly a year, to be exact; I found where my interests lie. I must say, some of my friends were less surprised than others.

Eddy played it off coolly, pretending he knew all along. Jimmy and Sarah were excited for me, with Nazz telling me to 'rock on,' as it were. Ed had no idea what I was talking about. Rolf informed me of customs we must perform from the old country, which I fervently declined, as Johnny just cackled, saying, "I never woulda guessed, buddy!"

Kevin just raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. It makes my heart fall even now, remembering the nonchalance of his crossed arms, the lack of emotion in his eyes. I suppose it's reasonable to feel hurt by your first crush's lack of empathy towards your feelings towards men, but...it still wasn't something I wished to remember.

And yet, here I stand, watching as girls of various types played the game of winning his affections. I must admit, that brunette that was just before him seemed rather radiant, I was certain she would walk away with a smile. Girl after girl had passed him during the day, with little gifts or cards, batting their eyelashes and pouting their lips. I felt rather green with envy having to watch it all, and the smile ever-lingering upon his lips. That was the reward for liking a gender that rarely liked you back, I suppose.

As fate would have it, during one of my pathetic staring sessions, our eyes met. I quickly blinked away and looked back down to my empty arms, folded to hold myself and nothing else, but I could see him approaching. I felt my cheeks heat up, and cringed.

"Hey," he stood in front of me, so close and yet too far. I didn't dare look up to acknowledge the painful distance I knew I'd see between our eyes.

Still, I had to be polite. I focused between his eyes, afraid to look into them. His hat, his hair, the way he leaned one hand against my locker...anything but those eyes.

"Greetings, Kevin. It appears you are quite the popular with the ladies today," I smiled half-heartedly, but no one knew the difference.

"Heh, yeah, I guess," his hand went behind his head, and my smile became a little more genuine, "hey, so, you uh, you alright? You look kinda down..."

My smile lost its radiance, "I..." I raised my head, "it's nothing, Kevin, merely a bit of jealousy at all of the attention you're receiving, you sly dog." I put on a teasing grin, but his half-smirk seemed disbelieving. At least I was telling the truth, in a way.

"Hey, lighten up Dork. Day's not over yet," his eyes went over my shoulder, "Well anyways, looks like ya got company. I better split. Seeya later Double D!" I turned my attention behind me as I heard his hand leave my locker, his steps passing me by.

As he walked away, I breathed in the scent of his cologne. Goodness knows how the women kept off of him, it was simply divine! However, I had to wipe the grin off my face to replace it with a much friendlier smile as my friends approached. Eddy was all _suave_ in his white leather jacket, white pants...it was absolutely ridiculous, but I suppose that it 'suited' him quite well. Ed looked the same as any day...and he was eating...chocolates?

"Eddy, I hope the day is treating you well! And Ed...where did you get those from?" I couldn't help asking, the heart-shaped box under his arm raising more than a few questions.

Mouth full, he replied, "May glave meyith," which I assumed translated to 'May gave me it.' I turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, did she..."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it Sockhead. If they drugged it, Ed woulda been out after the first box. Oh yeah, Marie wanted us to give you this," he handed a box to me, and I recoiled. He smirked, "Thought so." He tossed the box to Ed, who, in a feat of inhumane impossibility...he caught in his mouth, and began to chew. I did my best to ignore how utterly inane that was, and turned instead to my locker.

"Ah, well, thank you for preventing her intrusion into my...what's this?" My eyes shot up as a folded paper fell onto my shoe from my locker. I leaned down to pick it up, delicately unfolding it to inspect its contents. I didn't even think to shoo my friends away, as I read aloud to myself, "Meet me in the alleyway at 6:30 tonight, don't be late."

When Ed gasped, I fumbled the paper, grabbing at it as Eddy groaned. I reread it, eyes taking in the looping cursive, scouring for a name. I found none.

"How do _you_ manage to get the babes? _I'm_ the one all decked out!" He pouted, arms crossing.

I turned to him, still holding the note warily, "I'm just as confused as you are, Eddy. However, I believe we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." That was enough to send my friends their separate ways, but I could feel they were just as curious as I was about the mysterious note and its author.

Folding it back up, I slid it into a textbook, and prepared for my next class. Whatever it was, trick or truth or perhaps even a missed locker, it would have to wait for tonight.

* * *

Let it never be said I arrived late. In fact, I was a whole ten minutes early for the alleged "meeting," assuming the alleyway was one and the same. I knew my friends would be following me, but I tried to ignore that fact. If it all turned out to be a prank, I'd be appreciative for their swift arrivals at my back.

Still, being greeted by crickets and the silence of the pink twilight was calming. The dim lighting made something very clear, as I noticed yet another note: this one sticking out of a gap in the wooden fence. I plucked it carefully, unwrapping its contents with utmost care. The darkness made it difficult, but I could still read it.

 _I'll meet you behind your house, cuz I don't want company_

I thought for a moment, then nodded to no one in particular. A little wave of relief passed through me as I ascertained that no, this was not meant for someone else.

It could still be a prank, though, as I noted the hasty writing, very different from the first note.

For a minute, I was unsure of what to do. Until I heard rustling bushes, and the tenor of Eddy's voice barely audible in the distance. I sighed. I supposed, perhaps, I could give this a try. I hung my head dejectedly, feigning defeat as I walked past the suspicious bushes. They quieted...then Eddy came out.

"Stood up?"

I held the back of my hand to my head dramatically, "Oh, woe is me! Leave me to my fate, friends, for I must go home now, and find solace in my only friend...studying!" The crazy grin I made, accompanied by my erratic arm movements, was enough to scare them both off. They whispered things to each other; Eddy gave Ed a 'what the hell are you talking about' look; and they departed. I grinned, feeling a little devious.

The walk back home was silent, but for the buzzing of the streetlights as they flickered to life. I looked to my house, examining shadows...when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking towards it. They hadn't noticed me yet, but I felt it would be impolite to sneak up on someone in the dark.

"Salutations," I said, waving to the figure. They turned.

"Oh, hey Double D!" At the rich sound of Kevin's voice, my heart did a little spin. I almost stopped walking, but continued.

"I see you were heading to my home; are you in need of anything this evening?" I asked out of courtesy, though curiosity still beckoned me towards the back of my home. Still...it was Kevin.

"Oh, uh...yeah, kinda." He didn't sound sure.

"Well, I am expecting company, but you are free to come by if you'd like until they arrive," even if something in my mind told me it was all a game being played on me for laughs.

We were finally walking side-by-side, as he spoke, "Yeah, choice."

I unlocked the door, allowing him inside.

"Give me a moment to check something, would you?" I smiled at him, and foolishly caught his eyes; I felt a blush coming on immediately, as I turned to go through the kitchen to the back door, without waiting for a reply.

Carefully, I unlocked the back door, egding it open and peering out. The light flickered on outside, but there was no one in sight.

My shoulders fell.

"Who ya waitin' for?"

I jumped back, slamming the door shut accidentally as I held tight to the doorknob. I took a deep breath and turned, the blush still rampant on my face, though now more from embarrassment than mere shyness.

"I was waiting for someone who said they would be here...but it appears they are not present."

I looked in Kevin's direction; his hands were in his pockets, eyes trained on the floor.

"Harsh, man. Dunno why anyone would do that to ya," he looked up at me, and I found myself looking down again.

"Yes, well, it could have all been an elaborate prank," he tensed, and I sighed, "but enough about my meaningless quandaries; what is it that you needed this evening, Kevin?"

We caught each other's eyes again, and he cast an unsure grin at me, "Just uhh, checking to see if you were okay."

That was a surprise.

"Most certainly, Kevin; whyever would I not?"

"You know, cuz it's V-day n' all. Kinda a shit day."

I pursed my lips, "Language!" He rolled his eyes as me, but I continued, "Yes, well, it has meaning for many, and I shan't deny the happiness many obtain simply because I do not share their good fortune...for instance, _you_ seem to have been quite lucky this holiday."

He made a 'tst' sound, leaning against the kitchen wall, "It's not like I wanted all that attention. I mean, what the hell am I gonna do with all that crap? I didn't even know half of em! Listen, man, you're the lucky one. I had to play it cool all day or I'd end up making some girl cry..."

I tilted my head, "Surely it couldn't _all_ be that bad. At least you had a Valentine, correct? You had plenty of suitors, after-all."

He stayed silent, but I waited. And waited. And still, he didn't speak, as his eyes seemed to trace the lines on the linoleum floor.

"...So who was supposed to show up?"

I looked to him, and my voice came out gentle, "Would that I knew, Kevin. Would that I knew."

He huffed, "Did you at least have a Valentine today?"

I shook my head, a bitterly sarcastic smile just barely teasing my lips, "No. No, I did not."

I heard him sigh, and looked to see his head leaned back against the wall. He was looking at the ceiling, but he didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I mean...did you at least like the note?"

"Well, there was little to it other than...a..." I stopped, staring at him, "a location and a time. How did you know about it?"

"Heh, lucky it even said that," there was a grin on his face, and my hands clenched. I frowned at him in disbelief.

"Kevin...is this...did you write that note?"

He laughed a little, "Nah, Nazz did. I did the second one though."

I stomped the floor, "This...this isn't funny!"

Suddenly, he looked up at me, and his smile fell. He kicked himself off the wall and took a step towards me.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't laughing at _you_ , man, I was laughing at me!"

I used what little will I had to restrain myself, talking between my teeth, " _And why is that_?"

"Because I uh," his hand grasped his neck, and he looked away. I felt my anger melt away as he spoke, "I was kinda nervous about it, to be honest."

I looked at him, straight in those capturing eyes. I didn't reply, which spurred him to continue.

"I mean I...like...we've all known about you since, what...last January I think? But it wasn't until like a month or two ago that Nazz pointed out you had a crush on me. I was pretty shocked, man," I blushed, looking down ashamedly, but he took another step towards me and continued, "I mean...girls? Girls are normal. I mean, they fall all over me. I don't get it either, and trust me, man, it sucks. Why the hell would I want a bimbo after me? But then there was you. I mean, all them? I don't know em, but most of them were airheads. You weren't. I didn't get why you'd like me.

"So I uh, kinda thought on it. A lot. I mean, she was right, I think. You were always getting nervous around me, I'd see you watching me. It was kinda weird, but in a good way, you know? I think it was just weird cuz I'm not really used to a _guy_ being all like that, but...I mean, after a while, I started to just see it as, uh...well..."

His freckle-dotted face had turned a subtle red, and I bit my lip, watching him nervously pace in place.

"I mean...look, I figured I didn't know how I felt about it. Like, I really don't. But I do think you're pretty rad. And smart. And not like all those other skanks in our class - sorry, they are. So yeah, uh, what I'm trying to say is," he closed his eyes, concentrating deeply, "I kinda like, like you. You know? Or I think I do. And I, uh, wondered if you'd wanna be my Valentine."

I held my hands in one another as I processed everything he said. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, watching my every move. I gulped my heart back into my chest.

"Kevin, are...are you sure about this? I d-don't want you doing this out of sympathy for me-"

He sighed, walking towards me and putting his hands on either side of my waist, "Be my Valentine, Double D."

My breath hitched, and I nearly fell forward, but his grip held tight to me. My face turned bright red, and he grinned. Slowly, cautiously, I felt him pull me into a hug. My arms stayed awkwardly in the air for a moment, as I tried to believe the situation. I felt his hair brush against my neck, and I relaxed enough to let my arms rest on his shoulders.

"O...okay, Kevin."

He laughed, and it was a purr in my ear.

I almost didn't let go when he began to pull away from the hug, and blushed from how comfortable I had been with our position. At least, I noted, he was just as red as I was. I hoped that was a positive sign.

"So...it appears the day is nearly over. I'm afraid there's not much time for us to do any activities oft-done on this most beloved of holidays."

He smiled, hands sinking back into his pockets as he relaxed his stance, "Well, just means I'll have to make up for it. How's tomorrow sound?"

"T-t-tomorrow? But we have school, and I-"

His fingers pressed to my lips, "Whatever, after school's fine. You can come over to my place n' chill. Yeah?"

I took a moment before I nodded, trying to process the fact his fingers were on my lips. He smirked.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He waved casually, walking past me to the back door. I turned around, biting my lip.

"Wait...Kevin?"

He turned and cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I gulped, "...Happy Valentine's Day."

He just laughed at me, a wide smirk on his face.

"Dork."


End file.
